juventusfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Thierry Henry
| występywreprezentacji(gole) = 119 (51) | data1 = 13.06.2010 | data2 = 13.06.2010 }} Thierry Daniel Henry (ur. 17 sierpnia 1977 w Les Ulis) – francuski piłkarz występujący na pozycji napastnika. Reprezentant Francji, wraz z którą był mistrzem (1998) i wicemistrzem świata (2006) oraz mistrzem Europy (2000), zawodnik FC Barcelona. Został zaliczony przez Pelé do tzw. FIFA 100. 17 października 2007 pobił rekord Michela Platiniego w liczbie strzelonych dla reprezentacji Francji bramek (Platini strzelił 41 goli) i pozostaje jej najskuteczniejszym piłkarzem w historii http://www.sport.pl/pilka/7,85239,4588392.html Henry ratuje Francję i bije rekord Platiniego 03.10.2008. Biografia Henry dorastał w Les Ulis, gdzie mieszka wielu emigrantów z byłych francuskich kolonii. Jego ojciec, Antoine, pochodzi z Gwadelupy i sam próbował zrobić karierę piłkarską, ale wszyscy trenerzy, z jakimi się zetknął, za jego jedyny atut uznawali szybkość i nie byli zainteresowani zatrzymaniem go w swoich klubach. Z tego powodu musiał zarabiać na życie jako ochroniarz. Thierry Henry jest wychowankiem słynnej szkółki piłkarskiej Centre Technique National Fernand Sastre w Clairefontaine-en-Yvelines. Grając w lidze juniorów, od początku występował jako napastnik. Był niezwykle skuteczny, potrafił w ciągu sezonu strzelić ponad 100 goli. W meczu, w którym został zauważony przez łowcę talentów AS Monaco, zdobył siedem bramek. Na talencie grającego w drużynie juniorów AS Monaco Henry'ego poznał się trener pierwszej drużyny tego klubu, Arsène Wenger, który dał mu szansę debiutu w wieku zaledwie 17 lat. Henry mówi o Wengerze: "Jest moim duchowym przywódcą""Piłka Nożna PLUS" nr 8 (212) 2003. Wenger został jednak trenerem Nagoya Grampus Eight, a jego następca postanowił przekwalifikować Henry'ego na skrzydłowego. W reprezentacji Francji zadebiutował w październiku 1997 w meczu przeciwko RPA. Rok później, podczas Mistrzostw Świata 1998, pomógł Francji w zdobyciu złotego medalu, strzelając trzy bramki. Dzień po finale został nagrodzony Legią Honorową. W tej roli trafił w styczniu 1999 za 14 milionów funtów do włoskiego Juventusu. Pobyt w tym klubie Henry uważa za najgorszy epizod w piłkarskiej karierze, gdyż nie tylko był ustawiany na skrzydle zamiast na środku ataku, to trener Carlo Ancelotti kazał mu aktywnie angażować się w grę defensywną. Wybawieniem dla Henry'ego okazało się zatrudnienie przez Arsenal FC Wengera. Francuski trener przekonał przełożonych, że warto zapłacić za Henry'ego 11 milionów funtów i jeszcze w sierpniu 1999 Henry trafił do Londynu, gdzie szybko stał się czołowym napastnikiem Premiership, strzelając bramkę za bramką. W tej roli wystąpił w barwach Francji w EURO 2000. Tu również zdobył trzy gole, a jego reprezentacja zdobyła złoty medal. W 2003 roku wziął ślub z brytyjską modelką Nicole Merry, którą poznał na planie reklamy Renault Clio. Na początku września 2007 roku para wzięła rozwód. Mają jedno dziecko, córkę Teę. W maju 2006 Henry przedłużył kontrakt do 2010 roku. Przy tej okazji wiceprezes Arsenalu, David Dein, oznajmił, że wcześniej klub odrzucił dwie oferty kupna Henry'ego, obie opiewające na 50 milionów funtówhttp://www.realmadrid.pl/index.php?co=aktualnosci&id=10649 Real oferował 50 mln funtów za Henry`ego 03.10.2008. W czerwcu 2007 przeszedł do Barcelony za 24 mln euro, które kataloński klub płaci w sześciu ratachhttp://nationmultimedia.com/2007/06/23/headlines/headlines_30037641.php Thierry Henry signs for Barcelona 03.10.2008. Henry zarabia 130 tys. funtów tygodniowo (6 mln euro na rok). Nominalnie Henry jest wysuniętym napastnikiem. Znany jest szczególnie ze swojej szybkości, dokładnych podań i strzałów oraz opanowaniu w sytuacjach podbramkowych. Słynie też ze świetnie wykonywanych rzutów wolnych (często wykorzystuje chaos w drużynie przeciwnika, oddając strzał zanim rywale zdążą ustawić mur). Dwukrotnie (2003 i 2004) był drugi w konkursie FIFA na Piłkarza Roku. Henry wykorzystuje swoją pozycję w świecie piłki nożnej do walki z rasizmem na boisku. Prowadzi kampanię "Stand up - Speak up", która przekazuje organizacjom antyrasistowskim pieniądze zebrane ze sprzedaży biało-czarnych bransoletek. Styl gry Chociaż Henry grał na ataku w czasie młodości, w Juventusie przestawiony został na skrzydło. Po dołączaniu do Arsenalu w 1999, Wenger natychmiast zmienił to, wystawiając Henry'ego na jego pozycji z dzieciństwa. Może grać w ataku, ale i na skrzydle. Nieraz przeprowadzał swoje rajdy lewym skrzydłem, na które często schodzi. Thierry również często dogrywa piłki do partnerów, asystuje, rozgrywa piłkę. Jako zawodnik ma świetnie opanowaną technikę i drybling. W ataku Henry potrafi wykańczać akcję w sytuacjach 1 na 1 z bramkarzem. Ta umiejętność połączona z jego szybkością i dryblingiem pozwala mu albo na wybieganie do podań kolegów, tak by uniknąć pozycji spalonej, albo na samotny drybling i późniejszy strzał. Henry był także wykonawcą karnych i rzutów wolnych dla Arsenalu. Podczas sezonu 2004-05, Wenger zmienił formację Arsenalu na formację 4-5-1. Ta zmiana zmusiła Henry'ego do grania w wielu meczach jako samotny napastnik, zawodnik musiał się do tego przystosować. W 2007 roku przeniósł się za ok. 24 mln euro do FC Barcelonyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thierry_Henry#Style_of_play Thierry Henry - Style of play 03.10.2008. Linki zewnętrzne * Biografia Thierry'ego Henry - Kanonierzy.com Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1977 Kategoria:Francuzi Kategoria:Zawodnicy Juventusu Turyn